Desire for you
by Squinoa forever
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über Artemisia merkt Squall das er nichts mehr für Rinoa fühlt.Er versucht herraus zufinden warum er nichts mehr fühlt und muss ihr gleichzeitig vorspielen sie zu lieben.Squinoa


A.n Das hier ist meine erste Story auf ich hoffe sie gefällt euch

Kleine Info die für alle weiteren Kapitel geht Final Fantasy gehört nicht mir sondern Square Enix/Soft und der erste Satz in diesem Kapitel stand im Star Wars Buch zur Episode 3

-Die Dunkelheit ist großzügig und geduldig. -

Star Wars

Wie konnte das nur passieren? Fragte sich der junge SeeD und starrte weiter an die Decke in seinem Raum.

Der Raum des SeeDs war dunkel einzig das Mondlicht welches seine Gun-Blade durch den winzigen Spalt am Fenster reflektierte erhellte den Raum.

Squall starrte schon seid 1 Stunde an die Decke seid er die Party verließ und warum?

Er wußte es selbst nicht es war alles so schön Artemisia die Hexe aus der Zukunft war besiegt und alle feierten nur er feierte nicht.

Einzelne Erinnerung kamen hoch Xell aß Hotdogs sehr viele und neben ihm das Mädchen aus der Bücherrei.

Quistis selbst sie feierte wen auch ohne Begleitung

Selphie und Irvine die sich anscheinend gefunden hatten feierten und filmten die Party.

Und sie Rinoa…….

Squall's Körper zitterte Rinoa…wie konnte ich ihr das nur antun?

Fragte er sich er erinnerte sich auch an den Kuß er hatte gelächelt sie angelächelt doch was sie nicht wußte es war nicht echt sondern eine Fassade eine Maske unter der er die Wahrheit versuchte zu Verstecken.

Selphie rannte nachdem sie die Batterien gewechselt hatte weiter mit der Kamera umher und versuchte alles ja wirklich alles zufilmen immerhin war dies die Feier über den Sieg Artemisias also was besonderes wie sie empfand.

Mit einem breitem lächeln rannte sie durch den Ballsaal der voller Schüler, Ausbilder und Zivilisten war.

Sie sah Xell immer noch am Essen

Quistisdie zusammen bei Edea und Cid stand

Und Irvine…

Selphie schaute sich um doch sahen tat sie ihn nicht

"Er wird doch wohl nicht…."

Sie erinnerte sich an die kleine aus der Bücherei die Irvine den ganzen Abend schon schöne Augen machte und plötzlich bekam Selphie ein Gefühl das sie noch nie hatte Eifersucht sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum sie eifersüchtig war.

Selphie seufzte und ließ das erste Mal seid 3 Stunden die Kammer aus ihrer Hand gleiten ihre schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich bestätigt sie hatte sich verliebt in Irvine.

Rinoa stand immer noch auf dem Balkon und betrachtete die Sterne doch was sie wirklich nicht losließ war der Kuß unweigerlich mußte sie an Squall denken dieser Kuß war einmalig.

Noch nie hatte sie so etwas gespürt ein Gefühl welches sie nicht beschreiben konnte.

" Squall…" flüsterte sie und faßte sich an ihre Kette mit den beiden Ringen

Sie wußte schon länger das sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte doch wie sehr merkte sie erst jetzt,

sie vermißte ihn auch wenn sie ihn erst vor einer Stunde gesehen hatte.

Ein verträumtes lächeln schmückte ihren Mund

"Verliebt was?" fragte eine Stimme hinter Rinoa

"Ja sehr sogar."

Selphie gesellte sich zu Rinoa und schaute auch hinauf in die Sterne

"Du Rinoa darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

Rinoa schaute von den Sternen zu Selphie sie sah ihren traurigen Blick die sonst hyperaktive Fröhlichkeit in Person Selphie blickte wie ein weggeworfener Chocobo

"Natürlich."

Selphie lächelte leicht sie wußte auf Rinoa war Verlaß zwischen den beiden entstand seid der Mission in Timber ein Band der tiefen Freundschaft

"Warum liebst du Squall?" diese Frage überraschte Rinoa

"Warum fragst du das?"

Selphie sah verlegen zur Seite

"Ich….wollte einfach.. Nur fragen."

Rinoa lächelte und schaute wieder in den Himmel

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen weil ich es selbst nicht weiß.In seiner Nähe fühle ich mich geborgen und sicher."

Selphie schaute wieder mit großen Augen zu Rinoa

"Geborgen?"

Rinoa nickte und sah wieder zu Selphie die nun lächelte

"Danke Rinoa, " Selphie nahm Rinoa's Hand "Jetzt weiß ich es endlich."

Rinoa lächelte was sie an diesem Abend schon so häufig tat

"Irvine?"

Selphie nickte "Ich war mich nicht sicher aber jetzt werde ich ihn suchen."

"Tu das Selphie aber sag mal du weißt nicht zufällig wo Squall ist oder?"

Selphie grinste breit

"Ich habe gesehen wie er den Saal verlassen hat also ist er wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer."

"Danke Selphie."

Selphie lächelte Rinoa noch mal an und rannte wieder in den Saal.

Squall starrte immer noch an die Decke er war müde aber schlafen konnte er trotzdem nicht

"Ich habe so gehofft das es diesmal nicht passiert.Warum? Diesmal ist es doch anders."

Plötzlich hörte Squall ein leises klopfen an der Tür.

Er stand auf und ging eben auch nicht gerne zur Tür und öffnete diese vor ihm stand nun Rinoa die ihn anlächelte

"Hey." sagte sie

Was soll ich tun? Fragte sich Squall so ich sie hereinbitten?

"Hey…möchtest du reinkommen?"

"Ja gerne."

Squall öffnete die Türe so weit das Rinoa reinkommen konnte als sie in seinem Zimmer war schloß er sie Tür wieder.

Rinoa setzte sich auf das Bett und sah Squall fragend an diesem das ziemlich unangenehm war

"W-Was führt dich zu mir?"

"Ich hab dich vermißt du bist einfach verschwunden."

Squall setzte sich neben Rinoa

"Sorry.. Du weißt Partys sind nichts für mich."

"Ich weiß.." flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Squall zuckte innerlich zusammen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sich die beiden an.Rinoa genoß die nähe zu Squall während Squall verzweifelt versuchte sich nicht anmerken zulassen wie nervös er war.

Squall schaute zu seiner Uhr und sah das es bereits 2.32 Uhr war

"Rinoa." keine Antwort

Squall schaute vorsichtig zu ihr und merkte das sie mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war.

Er beobachtete sie,

ihren Mund der leicht geöffnet war,

die einzelnen Strähnen die ihr ins Gesicht hingen selbst im Schlaf war sie wunderschön.

Wie konnte ihm das passieren?

Warum empfand er nichts mehr für sie?

Er wußte genau das er unsterblich in sie verliebt war aber warum empfand er das nicht mehr? "Rinoa…." flüsterte er und sah weiter in ihr Gesicht.

Squall wußte genau das er mit Rinoa keine normale Beziehung hatte er hatte sich schon auf dem SeeD Ball in sie verliebt auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht zugeben wollte.

Er war ihr Hexenritter…….doch jetzt empfindet er nicht einmal mehr Freundschaft für sie.

Er wußte genau er würde sie verletzen sie würde es merken sie würde ihn durchschauen.

Wie lange würde er es überhaupt schaffen ihr Gefühle vorzuspielen?

Squall seufzte "Ich muß es versuchen.." flüsterte er und legte Rinoa vorsichtig auf sein Bett.

Er nahm seine Decke und deckte Rinoa behütet zu

"Vielleicht kommen die Gefühle zurück….gute Nacht Rinoa."

Er schaute noch einmal in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht bevor er seine Gun-Blade schnappte und sein Zimmer verließ schlafen konnte er nun wirklich nicht.

Er schlenderte durch die Gänge des Gardens und so von weitem schon den Eingang der Übungshalle wohin konnte er sonst gehen?

Er griff nach seiner Gun-Blade die Monster die sich ihm heute in den Weg ´stellen würden es bitter bereuen.

2 Stunden später hatte Squall bereits 12 Gratts und 2 Archeodinos besiegt aber besser fühlte er sich nicht wie auch?

Mit gesenktem Kopf betrat Squall den geheimen Ort.

Er sah in die Sterne und erinnerte sich an ein Ereignis

"Ell wo bist du?" fragte ein kleiner Junge er war den Tränen nahe

Seid Stunden schon blickte er auf in die Landschaft vor dem Waisenhaus.

" Vielleicht wartet Ell in dem Wald dahinten?"

"Squall?" rief eine ihm vertraute Stimme

"Mist Mama." sagte er und versteckte sich schnell in einem Gebüsch

Er beobachtete wie eine junge Frau aus dem Haus kam

"Wo ist der Junge nur? Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen…." sie schaute sich noch einmal um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Squall kam aus seinem Versteck

"Entschuldige Mama aber Ell wartet."

Entschlossen rannte der Junge weg vom Waisenhaus in den Wald hinein.

Squall suchte den ganzen Wald ab doch fanden tat er Ell nicht

"Magst du mich nicht mehr Ell?"

Squall sah sich um langsam wurde es Dunkel und er fing an zuweinen

"Ell,Mama." er bekam Angst niemand war da

"Mag mich niemand mehr?"

Squall wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um

"Der Wald ist so groß Ell hab ich nicht gefunden und zurück finde ich auch nicht mehr…ich bin ganz alleine…"

Tränen flossen abermals

"Squall?!"

Squall sah auf hatte da jemand nach ihm gerufen oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

"Squall?!" rief abermals eine Vertraute Stimme

"Mama.." flüsterte er

"Bitte wo bist du Squall?"

"Mama!" schrie er und rannte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Edea bekam langsam Angst wo war Squall nur?

"Ich hoffe ich ist nichts passiert…"

Sie sah sich verzweifelt um bis sie die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen hörte

"Mama!"

Edea sah sofort in die Richtung aus der sie die Stimme war nahm und aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes sah sie einen kleinen Jungen auf sie zurennen

"Squall!" schrie sie und rannte zu dem Jungen.

Squall rannte in Edea's Arme und sie umarmte ihn fest

"Mama.."

"Squall ich habe mir Solche sorgen gemacht…"

Squall sah auf und merkte das Edea weinte

"Mama?"

Edea lächelte und wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht

"Squall so was darfst du nie wieder tun hörst du nie wieder."

Squall nickte "Ich dachte Ell wartet hier auf mich."

Edea strich Squall über den Kopf

"Laß uns jetzt zurück dann mach ich für dich und die anderen Essen."

"Du bist nicht böse?"

Edea schüttelte den Kopf

"Nein Squall aber versprich mir das nie wieder zutun ja?"

Squall lächelte und nickte "Nie wieder Mama ich bringe nie wieder einen Menschen zum weinen!"

Squall lächelte leicht die Erinnerungen an die Kindheit kamen seid Irvine sie das erste Mal im Trabia Garden erwähnte langsam zurück.

" Ich bringe nie wieder einen Menschen den ich mag zum weinen…"

Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wand erst jetzt merkte er was für eine Behütete Kindheit er hatte, all die Jahre dachte er nur an den Schmerz als Ellione ihn verließ.

" Squall?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme

"Rinoa?" fragte Squall überrascht mit ihr hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet.

" Ich habe dich gesucht." sie ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen…"

Sie sah in seine Augen und lächelte

"Ich hätte nie gedacht daß der große Squall Leonhart freiwillig und ohne Kampf sein Bett aufgibt." Squall antwortete nicht Rinoa war die jenige die nach einiger Zeit die Stille brach

"Laß uns zurück ja?"

Squall erschrak innerlich Was meinte sie damit? Uns? Meinte sie zusammen in einem Bett?

Squall wurde etwas nervös

"J-Ja ist gut."

Rinoa lächelte und nahm Squall's Hand bevor beide den Geheimen Ort verließen sah Rinoa kurz in die Sterne.

Rinoa und Squall gingen zusammen in Squall's Zimmer

"Sag mal Squall macht es dir was aus wen ich hier bei dir übernachte?"

Squall sah sie überrascht an

Ich darf sie nicht verletzten

"Nein aber warum?"

Rinoa lächelte verlegen

"Nun ich bin kein SeeD und auch kein SeeD Anwärter also besitze ich kein Zimmer."

Rinoa merkte wie Squall sie entgeistert ansah

"Was?"

"Wenn du kein Zimmer hast wo hast du dann geschlafen als wir den Garden vor den Raketen gerettet haben?"

Rinoa näherte sich Squall und umarmte ihn wie sehr sie das liebte einfach so in seinen Armen zusein "Nun Direktor Cid gab mir für diese Zeit Selphie's Zimmer…aber jetzt da Selphie wieder da ist und wahrscheinlich mit Irvine beschäftigt ist da habe ich kein Zimmer."

"Warum hast du Cid nicht um ein eigenes Zimmer gebeten?"

"Nun ich hätte damals nicht gedacht daß ich hier bleiben will."

Squall löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah in ihre dunklen Augen

"Was hat deine Meinung den geändert?"

Rinoa die nicht einmal den Augen Kontakt brach lächelte wie sehr sie seine Augen liebte…..

"Nun ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mich.. in einen SeeD….verliebe."

Squall wußte nicht wie er antworten sollte Sie liebt mich?

Wie kann sie niemand hat sich je in mich verliebt

Squall konnte nicht mehr klar denken

"Ich liebe dich Squall."

Squall sah den Blick von Rinoa sie wartete auf eine Antwort.

Was sollte er tun ihr die Wahrheit sagen so was wie Rinoa ich habe mich auf dem SeeD Ball in dich verliebt aber tut mir leid jetzt fühle ich nichts mehr?

Das konnte er nicht nie.

Aber was sollte er sonst tun?

Er merkte wie Rinoa seine Hand nahm

Er fühlte ihre braunen Augen die ihn zu durchbohren schien auf der Suche nach einer Antwort

"Rinoa…ich…."

Squall schluckte er konnte Rinoa nicht verletzen

"…ich liebe dich auch."

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen fing Rinoa an zuweinen und schmiß sich regelrecht in seine Arme

"Squall ich bin so glücklich."

Habe ich das richtige gemacht?

Immerhin ist Rinoa nun glücklich oder?

Fragte sich Squall und drückte Rinoa fester an sich.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich die beiden Rinoa legte sich lächelnd in das Bett und zog Squall mit sich so das er nun neben ihr lag sie kuschelte sich ganz nah an Squall

"Gute Nacht Squall."

"Gute Nacht Rinoa."

Rinoa schlief schnell ein nur Squall lag noch wach und beobachtete Rinoa die in seinen Armen schlief Wie kannst du mich lieben du könntest jeden haben warum liebst du mich?

Squall's Gedanken ließen ihn einfach nicht los neben ihm lag ein Engel wie Squall sie damals beschrieb doch er fühlte sich alles andere als glücklich nach einiger Zeit schlossen sich seine Augen und auch er schlief ein.

Squall erwachte und fühlte sich sofort wieder als ob ihm Diabolos persönlich das Leben aussaugen würde.

Er sah das Rinoa noch immer in seinen Armen schlief und seufzte er versuchte sich vorsichtig aus ihrem griff zubefreien was ihn erst nach längerer Zeit gelang nach ca 5 Minuten hatte er es geschafft

Rinoa lag immer noch schlafend im Bett und Squall stand vor seinem Bett er beschloß schnell zuduschen vielleicht würde es ihm helfen?

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit unter dem heißen Wasser wußte er selbst dies würde ihm nicht helfen was sollte er tun?

Es weiter geheim halten?

Oder mit jemandem darüber reden?

Aber mit wem?

Plötzlich kam Squall ein Gedanke er ging aus der Dusche trocknete sich so schnell wie es ging ab und zog seine Alltäglichen Klamotten an nur die schwarze Lederjacke ließ er in seinem Zimmer

"Vielleicht kann sie mir helfen…" flüsterte Squall hoffnungsvoll und ging aus seinem Zimmer.

Er realisierte erst jetzt das es schon 10.00 Uhr war doch bislang hatte er weder Anwärter noch SeeDs gesehen

"Ich frage mich wie lange die Party gestern wohl ging?"

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf gerade jetzt hatte er andere Probleme.

Er ging so schnell er nur konnte zum Büro vom Direktor und klopfte

"Herein!" hörte er eine Stimme aber nicht die von Cid er öffnete die Tür und war überrascht Edea alleine im Büro anzutreffen

.Kaum hatte sie ihn erblickt lächelte sie herzlich

"Squall mein Kind schon so früh auf den Beinen? Selbst Cid schläft noch."

Squall lächelte leicht wenn auch ein trauriges lächeln was Edea natürlich sofort bemerkte

"Squall was ist los?"

Sie näherte sich ihm bis sie direkt vor ihm stand

"Ich habe ein Problem." sagte Squall kurz und knapp für Edea klang seine Stimme gequält sie nahm Squalls Hand und führte ihn zu einem Sofer

"Bitte setzt dich Squall."

Squall tat was ihm gesagt wurde und begann leer vor sich hin zustarren Edea setzte sich neben ihm und versuchte seinem Blick zufolgen

"Squall was ist los?" fragte sie

"Es geht um Rinoa."

"Ist was mit ihren Hexenkräften?" fragte Edea besorgt doch Squall schüttelte den Kopf

"Nein Mama aber es ist eine etwas länger Geschichte."

Edea lächelte leicht obwohl ihr die Tatsache das Squall so aussah als hätte man ihm nicht nur Ellione sondern auch Rinoa genommen

"Nun Squall nachdem ich glaube das der Ganze Garden sowie so heute den Rausch ausschläft haben wir alle Zeit der Welt."

Squall seufzte

"Nun alles begann nach der SeeD Prüfung auf dem Ball ich stand dort gelangweilt von der Party und starrte in die Sterne ich sah eine Sternschnuppe als ich meinen Kopf wieder senkte sah ich sie…"

"Rinoa?"

Squall nickte

"Wir blickten uns gegenseitig in die Augen sie kam zu mir und drängte mich auf die Tanzfläche wir haben getanzt bis ein Feuerwerk am Himmel begann.Dan verschwand sie ohne ein Wort sie hat wahrscheinlich Cifer gesehen."

Edea war verwirrt "Was hat sie mit Cifer zutun?"

"Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau sie erzählte uns sie hätte ihn vor einem Jahr kennengelernt und das sie ihn sehr mochte…."

Edea sah sie Traurigkeit in Squalls Augen und befürchtete das dies noch nicht alles sein könnte auch war sie überrascht über das was Squall im Bezug auf Rinoa und Cifer erwähnte.

Squall schluckte kurz und fuhr fort

"Jedenfalls am Anfang kamen wir gar nicht zu Recht aber je mehr Zeit wir miteinander verbrachten…..ich habe mich aber schon im Garden in sie verliebt ich hätte alles gemacht um sie zu retten um sie zu beschützen."

Edea lächelte

"Quistis und Selphie erzählten mir das du im Weltraum hinter ihr hergegangen bist."

Squall nickte leicht

"Ich habe sie so geliebt."

Edea erschrak kurz hatte Squall gerade gesagt habe?

Oder hatte sie sich verhört

"Entschuldige Squall aber was meinst du damit?"

"Ich fühle nichts mehr für Rinoa."

Edeas Augen öffneten sich weit unter Schock

"Aber warum Squall?"

"Ich weiß es nicht ich fühle nichts mehr für sie wenn sie mich anlächelt nichts….und das schlimmste ich fühle für sie nicht mal mehr als eine Freundschaft."

Edea war glücklich und geschockt zugleich glücklich war sie wenn auch nur wenig über die Tatsache das dies die wahrscheinlich längste Unterhaltung ist die sie jemals mit Squall ,

Und sie wußte auch jeder andere außer vielleicht Rinoa,

Führte und geschockt über die Tatsache das Squall gerade eben sagte nichts mehr für Rinoa zufühlen "Gut Squall schau mich an ich habe eine Idee."

Squall sah mit einem Hoffnungs Schimmer in seinen Augen zu Edea

"Ich werde versuchen heraus zufinden was das bedeutet und bis dahin denk bitte daran du bist Rinoas Hexenritter."

Squall nickte natürlich verstand er das wenn er jetzt Rinoa sagen würde er fühlt nichts für sie könnte etwas passieren oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Vielleicht würde sie verstehen und sogar glücklich sein?

Vielleicht merkte sie ja daß sie mehr verdiente als Squall?

Edea bemerkte das Squall wieder zuviel nachdachte und seufzte leise

"Squall."

Squall der bis gerade eben noch Gedanken versunken war sah zu Edea mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck

"Squall beantworte mir nur eine Frage….seid wann empfindest du nichts mehr für sie?"

Squall überlegte nicht lange immerhin hatte er seit dem Schuldgefühle Rinoa gegenüber

"Ich denke seid ich im Blumenfeld aufwachte."

Edea nickte und ging zu Cids Schreibtisch Squall holte noch einmal tief Luft er füllte sich zwar besser das er sich jemanden anvertraute aber dennoch war er verwirrt immerhin verstand er selbst nicht was los war.

Edea sah noch mal zu Squall und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu

"Squall ich bin mir sicher wir werden rausfinden was los ist und alles wird wieder in Ordnung."

Squall lächelte leicht und verließ das Büro.

Edea wartete bis Squall das Büro verließ sofort als er es verließ beschäftigte sich Edea mit dem Telefon

"Hallo?"

"Ellione ein Glück."

"Was ist passiert, ist was mit Squall?"

Edea hörte die Angst in ihrer Stimme und war traurig das sie ihr diese nicht nehmen konnte

"Nun ich fürchte leider ja….."

Squall der nun wieder in tiefen Gedanken war machte sich auf den Weg in die Trainingshalle ein bißchen

Abwechslung tut gut hoffte er zumindest immerhin half es gestern auch nicht und er bezweifelte das es auch in nächster Zeit helfen würde.

Kopfschütteln betrat er die Trainingshalle und griff Instinktiv nach seiner Gun-Blade.

Nach kurzer Zeit blieb Squall verwundert in Mitten der Halle stehen er hatte bis jetzt nur wenige sogar sehr wenige Monster gesehen genauer gesagt nur drei Gratts

"Komisch normalerweise müßten hier doch zumindest mehrere Gratts rumlaufen und Archeodinos hab ich auch nicht gesehen was hatte das zubedeuten?

Squall fing an sich sich selbst anzulachen wahrscheinlich wurde er langsam verrückt und sah Gespenster lächelnd beschloß er in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren um noch etwas zuschlafen vielleicht würde ihm das helfen?

Als er an seinem Zimmer ankam blickte er wie ein Idiot zu seiner Tür

"Was wenn sie noch da ist?"

Würde er es schaffen ihr all die Gefühle vorzuspielen oder würde sie ihn durchschauen?

Immerhin konnte sie ihn lesen wie ein Buch was Squall manchmal erschreckte.

Außerdem waren ja da noch die Hexenkräfte auch wen sie immer wieder beteuerte keine Gedanken lesen zukönnen was nicht nur er stark bezweifelte.

Tief Luftholen und mit zittriger Hand griff er nach der Türklinke.

Selphie öffnete langsam die Augen das erste was sie bemerkte waren die Sonnenstrahlen die durch das Fenster fielen die Sonnenstrahlen durchbohrten ihren Kopf regelrecht

"Aua." murmelte sie

Das zweite was sie bemerkte waren die unheimlich starken Kopfschmerzen die sie hatte,

Sie hatte das Gefühl als ob mehrere Chocobos in ihrem Kopf Samba Tanzten obwohl sie Chocobos liebte und der Gedanke an Tanzende Chocobos brachten sie zum Lachen

"Nicht so laut."

Selphie verstummte

Das dritte was sie bemerkte und dies war wahrscheinlich das schlimmste sie war nicht alleine!

Sie schluckte und versuchte anhand der Stimme zuerkennen wer mit ihr zusammen im Bett lag aber die Kopfschmerzen hinterließen in ihrem Kopf einen Schleier sie konnte weder an was Klares außer an Tanzende Chocobos denken,

Noch konnte sie sich an irgendwas von Gestern erinnern.

Langsam drehe sie ihren Kopf zur Seite um zusehen wer neben ihr lag.

Als ihr Kopf in der Richtigen Position war fielen ihr fast die Augen raus

"Morgen Selphie." sagte eine raue Stimme anscheinend total erschöpft von der Feier und vielleicht auch von letzter Nacht

"Irvine." sagte sie fast flüsternd und hoffte innerlich sich schnell an das zu erinnern was Gestern geschah.


End file.
